


Not the way history books tells

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brothers, First Meetings, Funny, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Kidnapping, One Shot, Sirion, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: who says that it was Maglor who found the boys first?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Not the way history books tells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/gifts).



As far as everyone knew, Maglor had taken Elrond and Elros hostage in the hope of exchange them for the Silmaril from Elwing, for surely no mother of such young children would not be heartless enough to leave them behind to the risk of getting killed, right?

Well, the truth was something different. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Maglor knew that he should have listened to his instincts and kept himself away from the house. Or last kept his helmet on, he realized the very moment before he was knocked out by something landing on his head. 

“Do you think that bucket filled with sand might have been too heavy to drop from above here at the roof?” Elrond wondered, Elros being brave enough to actually look over the edge. 

Thankfully the Noldo was still breathing, and seemed fine apart from a nasty bump on his head. 

“Since our real Ada is never home, we will get ourselves a new Ada we have chosen by ourselves!” 

Somehow, despite that Maglor weighted far more than them thanks to being a fully grown adult and dressed in armour to add some extra weight, they started to pull him along the streets with a rope they tied around his feet, working together. They had already planned where to take him, a secret cave behind a waterfall about a day or so from the Havens of Sirion.

“Why does adults...have to be so heavy?!”

Neither twin was aware of it, but in their shared effort to bring Maglor with them as far from Sirion as possible before he woke up, the maia blood in their veins from their great-great grandmother Melian helped them to feel stronger than normal, and be able to pull Maglor with them despite their struggles. 

  
  


Some months later, Maedhros had searched through every spot around Sirion where his last surviving brother could be. But finding Maglor in a cave behind a waterfall, his brother even having two young boys with him, that could only be Elwing's rumored twin sons, was not a scene he had expected to found. Nor to hear Maglor be called Ada by them, for that matter. 

And clearly not having to negotiate with them for his brother's release and in exchange had to take the brats with him, because as Maglor pointed out in a poor moment, the cave was hardly a fitting place to leave two children to live in by their own. 

“Rescued like a princess in those tales mortals likes, but from pint-sized kidnappers? Very funny,” Maedhros said to Maglor in Quenya as they all four went towards the horses, which Elrond and Elros thankfully could not understand. And Maglor knew that he would never be able to forget this, based on the grin that Maedhros showed right now, rare for it for him to find some situations funny nowadays. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> more or less directly inspired by this
> 
> https://eccentricmya.tumblr.com/post/190382241962/hot-take


End file.
